Fight for Dominance
by sarin68
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo always fight over everything, but especially over who gets to top. Shizaya, smut, mature for a reason. Collection of violent one-shots.


Izaya and Shizuo tumbled off the bed in a blind fight for who got to be on top. Neither cared that the location had changed, being too focused on their goals. Izaya had grabbed one of his backup blades but Shizuo was a master at close-range and he knew it.

They rolled over again and Izaya was once again on top. He didn't even have time to smirk before he was forced onto his side and had to fight to be on top once again. Shizuo shoved Izaya down onto his back and loomed over the smaller man in lustful determination.

"Looks like I win, Flea!" Shizuo gloated with a snarl.

Izaya tried to undermine Shizuo's legs to force him off but couldn't overpower the blonde. Instead he used one of his knives to cut Shizuo slightly on his thigh, causing the monster to cringe and allowing Izaya a chance to continue their struggle.

Neither man was giving up, but that didn't mean they weren't still intent on their purpose. They exchanged kisses that showed their fight for dominance as much as the rest of their bodies. Izaya gasped as Shizuo licked and nibbled his ear, forcing him to return to the bottom yet again. Shizuo was too arrogant, however, and after Izaya pulled on his tie with painful force Izaya regained the high ground.

"Fuck this!" Shizuo swore as he pulled at his tie to undo it.

"Good idea!" Izaya agreed quickly.

He yanked his jacket off as Shizuo removed his signature vest. But they refused to stop fighting for even a second longer and so stopped removing clothing to continue their struggle. When Shizuo regained the top Izaya used to opportunity to use a knife to cut off Shizuo's belt.

"You're going to pay for that, Flea!" Shizuo promised.

"Make me!" Izaya taunted, allowing Shizuo to rip off his shirt in favor of returning them both to their knees and being vertical.

Izaya gasped as Shizuo bit his neck, clutching onto the blonde's hair in a desperate attempt to control his voice. He refused to scream out, even if it was Shizuo. But Shizuo now knew he had the advantage. He bit deeper and used the time that Izaya was distracted to pull down the raven's jeans, belt and all.

Izaya managed to push his opponent away. He didn't care that he now was basically striped and losing, but instead grabbed at his neck. His hand came back bloody and he glared at the blonde with hate-filled eyes.

Shizuo smirked and pushed himself forward again, bringing their mouths together and continuing their fight for dominance. Izaya pulled a knife on him again, this time succeeding in cutting Shizuo's shirt's buttons off. The blonde gasped when he realized that one of his shirts from Kazuka was now damaged. Izaya used that to his advantage and repositioned himself on top of the stunned bodyguard.

Shizuo and Izaya continued fighting, leaving scars and bruises as they tumbled, bumped, ripped, slashed, and yanked their way through the apartment. Both were panting as they finally reached a result. Both were down to their boxers but Izaya was face-down on his bed with Shizuo forcing him down. Shizuo was standing behind him, off of the bed but with complete control of the situation.

"Just fuck me already!" Izaya yelled as his opponent delayed the inevitable.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Shizuo growled. He reached a hand over and slipped a hand inside Izaya's boxers to grab the informant's hardened length. "Tonight I'm going to make you scream my name!"

Shizuo pumped himself along with the flea, gasping and panting as he brought himself closer to his limit. Izaya grabbed fistfuls of his sheets and spat out, "Fuck you!"

Shizuo slipped off Izaya's boxers and stared at his enemy's perfectly toned ass. He would smack it, but he was too close to delay his carnal desires and so set the thought aside for a later time. Instead he released the hand pumping Izaya and brought it around for preparations.

"HURRY UP!" Izaya yelled back at him. They had been at it for a few days so he didn't need much preparation and they both knew it. Shizuo just loved teasing him and it was getting on his nerves.

Shizuo rammed into the flea without warned and was soon completely sheathed inside the other man. Both men gasped as he went in, loving the sensations their bodies were giving them. Shizuo didn't waste time letting Izaya get used to him and almost immediately began thrusting in and out of the raven.

Izaya had his mouth open and gasped each time Shizuo thrust into him, but even after a minute or two he hadn't felt that wave of pleasure that meant Shizuo was doing his job. He gritted his teeth and thrust back against the blonde, trying desperately to find his own sweet spot.

Shizuo didn't bother pumping the flea and instead focused on _not_ finding Izaya's favorite spot. He wasn't about to let the flea feel good just yet, and instead wanted to enjoy Izaya's helplessness. He pulled away as Izaya began thrusting against him and intentionally shoved down onto Izaya's back with his hands to stop the flea's efforts.

"Damn it!" Izaya screamed. "I told you to fuck me, SO FUCK ME ALREADY SHIZU-_OHHH!_"

Shizuo knew exactly where Izaya's spot was so knew exactly where to push when Izaya took the bait. Izaya was panting and gasping in pleasure as Shizuo hit that spot again and again. Izaya was furious with himself for falling for Shizuo's dumb trick. He pressed his face against the bed to prevent himself from making any more shameful noises.

Shizuo scowled as Izaya's erotic sounds were muted. He was close and he wanted Izaya to let out his sexy voice so that Shizuo could enjoy it more. He tried thrusting harder but failed to make Izaya utter more than the muted noises he was already making.

He came up with an idea and leaned over the flea to make him give in. Shizuo licked Izaya's neck and nuzzled his way to where the raven's neck met his shoulder. After licking that spot once, he bit down harshly to be sure to leave a mark if not a scar, forcing Izaya's head up to allow him to scream in pain. Once Izaya's mouth was free, Shizuo thrust directly into his sweet spot and released inside him.

Izaya gasped and called out as he released along with Shizuo. They rode out their orgasms together, panting as their bodies were filled with complete ecstasy. When they had ridden out the last of the pleasure Shizuo pulled out and they both fell to the floor, exhausted but satisfied at last.

"I fucking hate you," Izaya panted as he regained his breath enough to speak.

Shizuo shrugged it off. Shizuo had never believed that dumb rule of "there's a fine line between love and hate" before he found himself along it with Izaya. They both knew that their hate was closer to the line than others' hate was.

Izaya crawled onto the bed and collapsed, leaving thinking for the morning when he'd have to clean up the mess and fix all of the injuries he'd received. Shizuo moved to join him but fell onto the floor with one swift and well-aimed kick from Izaya.

"Dogs who bite sleep on the floor!" Izaya insisted.

Shizuo laughed but gave in, knowing that they'd end up together by the time morning rolled around. Either both on the floor or on the bed, it didn't matter. Either way, they'd get into a fight as soon as they woke up, blaming the other for being clingy or a freak and they'd being their fight once again.

* * *

_Wrote this in like an hour (not including editing time) when this idea popped in my head last night. I'm actually relieved because I've been have major writer's block lately and haven't managed to write anything since I crawled through my last story. Hopefully I'll be able to brush it off and keep writing, even with school starting up on Monday. Love you all and thank you for reading!_


End file.
